The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0028’.
‘PEQZ0028’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0028’ has bright red colored inflorescences held above the medium-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat on a well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0028’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in April 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10664-1’ with darker red single florets and larger and more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0028’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0028’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P.×hortorum parentage, identified as ‘k08-4242-1’ with more orange red colored florets and a more compact plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0028’. The resultant seed was sown in December 2010.
‘PEQZ0028’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0028’was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.